The Blackblades
A set of seven swords, whose blades are an oily, unnatural black, who can only be wielded by people possessed of particular talent in both swordplay and magic, and whose voices whisper into the minds of their bearers. These are the Black Blades: mysterious artifacts that have quietly manipulated their way through the annals of Yeto's history. Each has its own unique personality, and they all appear to have deep grievances with the others. There are no documents or records of these swords in Yeto, though hints and whispers, a painting here and a broken tale there, suggest that they have existed for a long time. The Black Blades were destroyed by Osamu Miro, freeing their souls into Hell where they each became a devil of reasonable power. The destruction of the Black Blades and the ascension of Osamu and Raito created an echo that lives on in the basement of Miyagi Castle. The echo grants a black sword that channels spells and whispers evil into the heart of its bearer: a powerful artifact, if but a poor shadow of the originals. The Lost Myth The Wakahisa family has guarded and passed down this story for as long as they can remember, keeping it a secret to themselves. A long, long time in the past, when the Northland tribes were young and Riolythe still remembered the country it once was, the first settlers of what would be Yeto arrived from across the sea. Landing in the east, they claimed the shore and began to spread through the fertile land. They were led by a young man: bright, fresh and filled with hope and promise of opportunity. While he did not use a formal title, all recognized that he was their ruler. Many years passed, and people became settled, using the resources and skills they had brought with them to become successful. Eventually, the man, who had led them fairly and well for many years, passed away. Unfortunately, there was no clear successor, and everyone knew that a ruler was needed. Seven people in particular, each with their own reasons, vied to become the next ruler. They all had supporters to varying degrees, and the struggle, which did not start peacefully to begin with, became violent. None of the seven would yield and they all progressively went to greater and more terrible lengths to succeed. It seemed as though the young country was doomed to ruin, so soon after its birth. It is unclear how the seven learned of the rituals they needed to bargain with Yoru; some say that he approached them all himself, some say that they learned of the rituals independently, and some think that a wizard told them all in confidence, whether to aid them or bring about their downfall. It is said that the Lord of Hell offered them a deal: they would have supreme skill in swordsmanship and magic, powerful servants who would share their ideals, immortality, and command over common people and their wills. It would all be theirs until the outcome of their struggle was clear. Alone in their separate hideaways, the seven readily agreed, and accepted the deal without further question. As fulfillment of his bargain, Yoru sealed their souls into cursed blades. Their names were taken from them, and replaced with the names they are now known by. At first, the seven were outraged by their supposed betrayal, but as time passed, they realized their undeniable strength, and their war against each other to be supreme waged on in secret, using the people of Yeto as their puppets and fodder. The Swords Takuetsu was once the advisor to the first ruler of Yeto. He possesses a calm demeanor for the most part, but is known to become very agitated if his bearer should try and do something he doesn't approve of. He has a cloying personality, and believes that the other swords are inferior to him in skill, intelligence or both, making him the obvious eventual successor. His last bearer was Raito Kamun. Yashin, in ages long past, was an accomplished warrior who did much to tame the wild lands the original Yeto settlers arrived in. He is self-absorbed, and will not hesitate to encourage his bearer to act on whims and impulses. He takes little interest in things that don't immediately strike his fancy, but he will push his bearer to extreme lengths to pursue the things that do. The seat of emperor and victory over the other blades drives his actions in and of itself; he has no reason beyond the purse desire of it. His last bearer was Osamu Miro, who through secrecy and lies kept his goal to banish all seven swords, including Yashin, a mystery until his betrayal at the end. Yatsuatari was the gensui of the first ruler of Yeto. Her temper is short, and she is extremely paranoid; her constant rantings and suspicions often drive her bearers to madness. When it appeared that there was a struggle over the late ruler's power, she began to suspect that everyone plotted against her and hers, and so she swore to destroy all of those who would threaten the throne. Her thirst for percieved vengeance against them all pushes her ever onward, particularly against the other swords who have persecuted her the longest. Her last bearer was Ko. Akukotowoshiranai (or Akuko, for short) is impossible to satisfy; anything she has one of, she wants two, and anything she has two of, she wants three. A highly successful merchant when she was alive, she always thought that political power shouldn't be in the hands of the military over the businessmen, and with the upheaval that occured when the first ruler died, she thought that it was her time to change the status quo. Any amount of power she possesses is never enough though, and she entices her weilders to endlessly increase their wealth and influence. Her last bearer was Teruko Makino, wife of Naburo Makino, former leader of the Merchants' Guild and the Thieves' Guild. Musaboru, at one time a daisukikyo, scorns and derides all others. No one deserves what they have, because everyone is steeped in sin and decet. He believes he should rule on the grounds that everyone else lacks the purity, honour and moral right. He has an acrimonious personality, and detests the other swords marginally more than everyone else alive. He had been slumbering in the possession of the Miro family for many generations prior to his destruction. Donshoku is wasteful and short-sighted. He was a settler in the new lands, and made a great amount of wealth from selling resources. He felt that only great amounts of power and wealth would allow him to live as decadently as he wished, and so he coveted rulership for that end. He has a demanding personality and though he can sometimes appear generous, it tends to be more of a lack of concern over his castoffs. He had been slumbering in the possession of the Miro family for many generations prior to his destruction. Iwakan is cunning, and is willing to wait and plan complicated schemes, but is at the same time very flat and unmotivated. She was one of the daughters of the first ruler and, for fear that she would be sent to marry and live with someone less than the most powerful, decided to claim the vacant throne for herself. She does not want to suffer the effort of not being the greatest, and so continually schemes to get what she wishes, with as little effort on her part as possible. She had been slumbering in the possession of the Miro family for many generations prior to her destruction. Category:History Category:Character